Inconvenient Truths
by Bella Sarah Cullen
Summary: Bella is half-human and half-vampire. Her vampire father, Joham, had seduced Esme. When the Volturi find out about Esme and her child, they force her to give up her child. Many years later, Bella finds out the truth about her father after an accident occurs. She goes to Forks, Washington and crosses paths with a vampire coven. Will sparks fly? I own nothing Stephanie Meyer does! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

Anonymous POV

I cried out in pain and arched my back as my baby broke another one of my ribs. She was getting bigger and stronger every day, and soon she would come out into this beautiful world. Wanting some water as I was thirsty, I called out for my love's name. When there was no response I called out again, but the house was eerily quiet.

Sighing, I gently rubbed my belly and stood up from the couch to get to the kitchen. I slowly stumbled across the living room and saw a letter on the bench top. My name was scribbled across the letter, almost like the person was in a hurry. I slid my finger underneath the flap and instantly felt a stinging pain. I brought my finger up to my lips and sucked on it. I hated paper cuts.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door of the house was kicked down. Instinctively, I quickly cradled my belly from the danger. Slowly, one by one, seven people stepped into the house. They were all freakishly pale and there were dark circles around their eyes. I was frozen to the spot.

"I believe you have something of mine," said the man who seemed like he was the leader of the group.

I involuntarily shivered from the coldness in his voice and was still too scared to speak. The man beside him with blonde hair hissed at me, "Answer him."

The leader raised his hand up to silence him and looked at me straight in the eyes, "You have committed a crime by being with one of our kind, and now you shall face the consequences."

The leader looked to his left and the boy responded him by saying, "Master." Before I knew what was happening, darkness had overcome me.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with cold, red eyes. I instantly shrunk away and gathered my thoughts before asking, "Wh-who a-are you?"

I recognised the person. He was the leader of the group that had invaded my house. "What do you want from me?" I asked more confidently.

"Ahh… Humans are always so ignorant," the leader said and continued on, "Well, it's actually simple. I want that." He pointed to my belly.

"N-no!" I stuttered. "Why do you want her? I will never give her to you!"

He looked at me angrily and nearly shouted, "You will give it to us, and if you don't we will kill you."

My blood boiled and I yelled, "She is my baby and you will not take her away from me …even if it means taking my life!"

"Well then, you will give it to us or we will slowly kill you painfully and torture your love," he smirked and a letter appeared in between his index and middle finger. It was the letter I had found in the kitchen at home.

"No!" I yelled again.

"Very well then," he looked to the man beside him with the blonde hair. Their lips moved, but there were no sound coming out, almost like they were having a silent conversation that I couldn't hear. The leader turned back towards me and sighed, "Such a waste."

I finally realised that they were going to find him. Joham. Immediately, I almost went crazy. I met the leader's eyes again and frantically said, "No. Please don't kill him, he means everything to me!"

He looked at me agitatedly and replied, "You can only choose one."

I thought for a while, and soon I reluctantly nodded my head. "Fine, I'll give her to you, but please don't hurt Joham."

The leader smirked, "Of course not, however, if you decide to escape or do anything that I don't like, I will kill you both and it."

"I promise I won't!" I blurted out, and added. "Though, please take care of her. I already love her so much." Tears started to fall down my face and I looked down at my belly.

"All will be promised," he said.

* * *

I looked in the distance where the sunset was, deep in thought. It had only been a few days since I lost the most important person I had ever cared for. I only saw her once before she was taken away from me. I didn't even get to hold her in my arms. I felt so guilty for leaving her with those people, but I couldn't bear the pain of living without Joham, knowing that I had caused his death.

My heart was so confused and empty. After coming back to our house, I didn't find Joham there. After a few hours sitting on the couch with my head in my hands, I finally came to the realisation that he had left me. I had broken down as I had lost another person that had meant a lot in my life. My heart ached for his comfort.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I slowly looked down at the jagged rocks below and the waves crashing against the cliff face. I sucked in a lung full of breath before letting it out and closed my eyes. I let go, let go of life.

**A.N. Thanks for reading and please review. I'd love to hear all of your comments! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 2: Stolen Life**

APOV (Aro)

I slammed the book shut in front of me, frustrated that I still hadn't found anything about vampires and humans reproducing. I sighed. It had only been a few days since the human had left the castle and disappeared. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash in the castle and I immediately went to see the cause of it.

I entered the human baby's room to see an astonishing site in front of me. There, in the cot was a toddler, not a baby. I instantly turned to Demitri and asked what on earth was happening.

"M-master," Demitri stuttered, "I was just coming in to check on her-"

I cut him off and snarled, "What did you do to her?"

"I-I didn't do anything, I swear Master!" Demitri winced.

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by the cutest sound. "Daddy?" the little girl with chocolate brown eyes stared at me.

I stood there, shocked. I didn't know what to do, or say. "Daddy?" the girl repeated again, and put her hands up.

"I-I think she wants you to carry her," Demitri whispered quickly beside me so that the girl couldn't hear.

I unfroze from my position and slowly made my way towards the girl. She stretched her arms upwards towards me and whimpered when I still hadn't picked her up. I gently placed my hands on her small waist and lifted her up to me. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and put her face in the crook of my neck.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec and Felix came into the room. They had just finished their meals and heard the chaos. "What on earth is going on here?" Caius shouted.

Almost immediately, he, Marcus, and the rest of the guard were thrown against the wall. "What the-" Caius began as he started to make his way to us, but was again thrown against the wall.

"Bad." said the girl in my arms and pointed to Caius.

Still shocked, I asked confused, "Why is he bad?"

"He broke the door," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He didn't mean to," I said softly and looked at Caius as he was slowly getting up again.

"No," the girl said again. "Sit."

As she said this, Caius was suddenly back on the floor, sitting with his legs crossed. The girl smirked at him. Everyone in the room instantly started laughing, even Marcus had a smile on his face. After the laughter started to die down, and the staring contest between the girl and Caius stopped, I asked, "Was that you who did that?"

The girl nodded and stayed quiet. This girl was powerful and was going to be a great asset to the guard. "What's your name little girl?" I asked her.

She frowned and stared at me. It was then that I realised she had a necklace on her. "May I?" I asked, pointing at the locket attached to her necklace.

She seemed slightly confused, but nevertheless took her necklace off and placed it in my hands. I carefully opened the locket and saw a picture of the human. However, on the other side there was a name carved. _Isabella Marie Platt._

"Isabella?" I said unsure, but it came out more like a question.

"Bella." she mumbled.

"What a lovely name, Bella." I said and continued, "Well, are you hungry?"

She nodded emphatically. I looked at Jane and told her to quickly go to the supermarket to get some human food. As soon as she was out of the room I turned to Bella and smiled at her. "Do you want to stay with me while we wait for your food to come?" I asked.

"Yes." she mumbled and placed her head on my right shoulder.

I slowly made my way to the door, when Caius shouted. "Hey! Aren't you going to let me go?!"

Bella giggled and smirked evilly. "No." she answered.

Caius started to shake with anger and spat, "If you don't let me go now, you will regret ever being born you pathetic human!"

"Caius, that's enough!" I snapped. I looked at Bella to check whether she was alright. Surprisingly, she was still smirking evilly at Caius and said, "Oh, I'm so scared. I'm shivering!"

Caius' mouth opened, then closed. He didn't know how to react; no human had ever treated him like that. He was shocked about how brave and innocent Bella was. "I suggest you shut your mouth now Caius. Well, I mean if you want to stay there forever, then…" I trailed off.

Caius was still shocked. I chuckled and walked out the room with Bella still in my arms. This girl was one special girl, I thought.

**A.N. Again, thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
